Companies provide a library of videos that users can browse. Often, the library of videos is very large and it is important that a user be able to find a video quickly and easily. Sometimes, a user knows exactly what video he/she wants to watch and can find the video easily. Once finding the video, the user can request the video on-demand. However, a user may not always know what video he/she would like to watch. If user has to search too long and just cannot find a video, the user may stop using the service, which is undesirable.